The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem and the understanding of the causes of a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Presently, most push notifications are organized chronologically. Push notifications appear in the order received, and the user can only change the order of appearance by the notifying application. In other words, Chatter® notifications may be ordered to appear before email notifications, but the individual Chatter® notifications may not be reorganized. However, a user's device may only be online and/or in a position to receive notifications for brief periods, which may be missed.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide techniques for reorganizing push notifications so that users may be notified of important messages. Its also may be desirable to send messages with an appropriate priority, such that important messages are sent first and such that important messages are sent with a frequency or at a time to ensure that the message reaches the user as quickly as possible given the device's availability windows.